Methods and arrangements of the above mentioned natures are previously known in a plurality of different embodiments.
By way of introduction, it may be mentioned that the understanding about accelerated particles or ions, penetrating or penetrated through an electrically insulating material, forming nano-tracks or nano-wires was apparent and utilized already during the 1960's, because these were considered significant within geology and cosmology, where cosmic particles, which reached through the atmosphere of the earth, created permanent tracks in many insulating material, a technology which also will be utilized in the present invention.
As a time-wise more closely related example of the background of the invention and the technical conditions that the invention is based on, the contents in a publication ISSN 1104-232X or ISBN 91-554-5515-8, entitled “High Aspect Ratio Microsystem Fabrication by Ion Track Lithography” by Mikael Lindeberg may be mentioned.
In said publication, page 52 and in FIG. 49, it is illustrated how an inductor coil, shaped as a solenoid, may be constructed by means of a number of vias or microvias connected in series, where all microvias are formed from one and the same metal material and oriented parallel through a thin film substrate and with the faced-away surfaces of said thin film substrate having been provided with the requisite circuitry in order to electrically and by means of the same metal material be able to interconnect the formed microvias as a coil, and thereby form a flexible circuit arrangement and with the process mentioned by way of introduction having come to a utilization.
Flexible circuit arrangements manufactured in this manner should be able to be compared with application of printed circuits on a printed circuit card or a printed board.
A technical field, relevant for the present invention, and where an advantageous application can be expected is shown and disclosed in an International Patent Publication allotted the publication number WO-A1-99/41592.
Here, a number of methods and a gas sensor-associated detector are shown and disclosed.
Among other things, a method is provided in order to enable the production of a gas sensor-associated detector and intended to enable the detection of electromagnetic waves, such as infrared light rays, passing through a gas cell (2), said gas cell forming a cavity (21), adapted to be able to contain an amount of gas (G), intended for a measurement or an evaluation, with the surface or parts of the surface, which form wall portions (21C, 21D, 21E) inside said gas cell (2) or cavity (21), being coated with one or more different metal layers (M1, M2), with the intention to enable the formation of a high reflective surface for said electromagnetic waves.
Said detector (3) consists of one or more light-receiving means, in the form of thermal elements, formed on an electrically non-conducting substratum, having a surface area or surface areas exhibiting a topographic structure, which areas are coated with a first and a second electrically conducting metal layer, said first and second metal layers being applied against the topographic surface structures at angles of incidence, separated from each other by 90°.
More particularly, said gas cell-associated cavity (21) should be formed by means of a cup-shaped, a first, part (2A) and a part portion (2B), denominated a second part, of a substratum (B).
The detector-associated topographic structure (3) should be allocated a first part section for said substratum (B) and/or a part section of said cup-shaped part.
Said substratum (B) should likewise have one or more additional part sections, adapted to form a detector-associated circuit arrangement (1b).